Faxy Best Friends
by fax19lover
Summary: This is the story of how Maximum Ride fell in love with her best friend. She is a little out of character in this story so sorry. First Fanfic so be nice please. Mild Fax.
1. Meeting the Gang

**Hello dedicated readers! This is my first fanfiction so please be nice to me. =D**

My name is Maximum Ride and this is the story of how I fell in love with my best friend Fang. It all started when we first met...

"Maximum Ride get your butt down here to go met the new neighbors!" My mom, Dr. Martinez, yelled up the stairs. We had just moved here from Vermont. Now we were in hot, Dallas, Texas.

"Coming Mom!" I screamed. She is actually very nice but she has her flaws when it comes to timing. I was in a black body skirt with a red blouse and red flats. I had my hair in a delicate ponytail. My earrings were white wings. I slipped on my silver cross necklace and put on mascara and eyeliner then a dab of light brown eyeshadow. I ran downstairs to see my mom and sisters ready. Ella was 15, I was 17, and Angel was 14. We all grabbed our purses and walked to the neighbors house.

You might be wondering where my dad is but he died when I was 4. He was an amazing father to me from what I remember. Angel and Ella don't remember him at all.

We arrived at the neighbor's house. It was just as big as ours. Three stories tall with a balcony and a huge yard. Home sweet home. NOT! I loved our old house but we had to move to fulfil my dream of being a professional cheerleader. I might be a badass but I do love cheering. It makes you feel alive.

My mom rang the doorbell and a nice looking lady opened the door. " Hello. You must be the Martinez family. I am Jully and these are my children." The lady said and out stepped three kids, well teens. The one who was blond and had blue eyes said " Hi my name is Gazzy and I am 14." looking right at Angel.

"Hi my name is Angel and I'm 14 too." They ran off and left us to do introductions.

"Hi I'm Nudge! I was adopted when I was a baby. Babies are so cute don't you think? Do you know who else is cute? Taylor Lautner! He is so hot and-" A hand slapped over Nudges mouth. She was very pretty with dark chocolate skin and big brown doe eyes. She had a huge mass of pretty curls that matched her eyes.

I looked up from the hand into the darkest, most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They mesmerized me until Ella cleared her throat. I blushed and looked away. " Hi I am Ella. I love fashion, cheering, and I'm 15." Nudge gasped and grabbed her hand. They ran off to Nudges room I presume.

" Hi. My name is Max. I'm 17." I told him. He looked at me for a minute before he said "I'm Fang and I am 17 as well." We looked at each other for a minute until our moms ushered us inside. They went into the kitchen while we went upstairs to the den where everybody was.

We talked the rest of the night to get to know each other better. Nudge loves fashion and cheerleading. Gazzy loves bombs and hip hop. Fang likes guitar and football. Later on in the night Iggy, Fangs 17 year old best friend came to the house as well. He likes football and bombs. All too soon the night ended and we went home.

"OMG Max! You totally like Fang!" Ella screeched when we walked into my room for a sleepover.

"No I don't. I like him as a friend just a friend."I told her. She didn't look like she believed me but who cares. We all fell asleep and that wa the start of the most amazing summer I would ever have.

**How was it? Love it? Hate it? Review please! I want at least 5 reviews.=P **


	2. The Beach and First Kiss

"FANG! Fang. Fangypoo. Fnick. Fangy. Wake up!." I yelled at the sleeping lump that was my best friend quickly I got an idea."Fang I love you." He jolted awake with a very startled look."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-" Everybody was laughing until he sent them death glares." We are going to the beach today so I suggest you get your lazy ass out of bed. We leave in ten minutes." With that I strutted out of the room shaking my hips for emphasis on how sexy I was.

I went into my dear friend Nudges room to get ready, well finish getting ready. I put on a cherry red with gold design monokini. They were much sexier and you could swim in them. I them put on over sized coach sunglasses after a swipe of mascara and eyeliner, both water proof, and a halter top white sundress that was poofy at the bottom. It went to about 5 inches above my knees. I slipped on white flip flops and was ready to go. Nudge was wearing a light blue bikini and pink dress like mine with flip flops to match. Ella was wearing a pink version of my swimsuit with the same dress and flips. Angel was wearing a pink tankini with lime green short shorts with a pink tank top and matching flip flops. We were ready to go.

The boys were wearing trunks, just trunks. We left in my new five seat convertible with the top down. We listened to the top forty until we got to the beach. I may have forgotten to tell you that we were in California for a week. Anyway we just arrived at the beach and hopped out of the car. I grabbed my beach bag that had my towel, ipod, headphones, doc, and cheerleading shoes and mat. We all headed down onto the beach.

We found a nice spot for 7 and put our blankets and towels down.I kicked of my flips, as well as Ella, Nudge, and Angel, and took off my dress. The boys were practically drooling over us. I am tall, around 5'9", skinny, have long blond hair with brown streaks in it, double d boobs, long tan legs, and brown eyes that have been compared to un-barfed chocolates.

"You'll catch flies with your mouths open like that you know." I told them hotly. I then layed down to get a tan. Fang layed down next to me and Nudge on my other side. I looked over at him to see he had his eyes closed. I looked down from his face to his chiseled chest and down to his defined eight pack, yes eight pack i counted, and back up to his face. He now had his eyes open.

I blushed so hard I probably looked like my swimsuit." Like what you see?" He asked while smirking.

"Maybe. Maybe not."I stopped blushing now." You will never know the true answer." With that I layed back down to tan.

"I am going swimming. Anyone want to come?" Nudge asked we all said yes and started down towards the water. I was just walking minding my own business when someone picked me up like a sack of potatoes.

"AHHH! PUT ME DOWN!" I screeched. I started pounding on a defined chest. It was then that I realized it was Fang."Fang put me down now! Please."He did just as I asked and put me down, well threw me into the waves. "FANG. What the rudge was that for?" He just smirked and chuckled a little.

"You told me to put you down so I did."He then dove under water. A few seconds later he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down under the waves. We both came up sputtering for air.

"What the fudge was that for Fang!"He just swam over.

"You are so cute when you're mad."He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck to keep myself from falling as he had let go. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

His hands slipped under my butt and I pushed my boobs to his chest. He tilted his head and touched his tongue to my bottom lip. i was more than happy to open for him. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and rubbed it along my own. i then came to my senses about who I was 'sucking face' with and I jolted back."I. Uh. We should go back to the beach now. The others are probably worried." I pulled away and ran back to the beach.

For the rest of the day I stayed glued to Ella's or Nudge's side so I wouldn't have to talk to him about it. Deep down inside though I did want to talk to him kiss him again and I felt a tiny sprig of hope that he might feel the same way.

We went back to our 5 ***** star hotel and I swear Fang looked sad. That is just the thing though. Fang does not get sad. Ever. At all. Never. Now I feel bad and I have to fix this. I walked to Fang's room and knocked on the door. He opened it and I shoved him into the room, followed, shut the door, and straddled him on the floor.

"WTH are you doing Max?!" He asked looking very shocked by my behavior.

"This." Then I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

**OOOOHHHH cliffy! I am mean. But you know two updates in one day with two hockey games is a lot for one 12 year old girl to handle. R&R. Review please. I need reviews like I need vanilla lattes. Later, Fax19lover. 3 =3=D :P**


	3. Fang

He was startled for a second before he kissed me back. Our lips molded together perfectly, like we were made for each other. I pulled back from lack of air and looked into his eyes. They glittered with a new found passion. "I have wanted to do that again all day Fang. I was just overwhelmed with everything that was going on. I mean you have been my best friend for three months and I already have a crush on you. I just don't know what to do." I slapped a hand over my mouth after realizing I told Fang, my right hand man and best friend, that I liked him.

"It's okay Max. I like you too. I have for a while now." I looked at him and then felt something deep inside of me. A tiny seed of our relationship had just settled into my heart and was starting to grow. I then remembered about the flock, our group of friends and siblings.

"Fang...What are we going to tell the flock?" I asked him. "It's not like we can just go around kissing and hugging in front of them without them freaking out."Now I was pacing around his room thinking and probably looking like an idiot.

"Max calm down. We can tell them whenever we feel like it. Okay?" he said in a gentle voice.

"Okay Fang."I went to sit on him again. I put my arms around his neck and crashed my lips to his. He encircled me butt with his hands and I pushed against his chest until he layed down. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and started exploring. I pushed him out of my mouth and our tongues started fighting for dominance. I won. He tasted so sweet, like cookies, I just never wanted to stop kissing him.

Eventually we pulled away and went to watch TV. Fang started rubbing my back."Oh Fang that feels so good." I told him. I was really sore from swimming all day and laying down on the sand.

"Lay down and take your shirt off." I must have looked worried or shocked because he then said "It's so I can get to your back better. You have a bra on. Don't you?" I did as he asked and layed down shirt off with only me baby blue lacy bra on."Nice bra." Fang said then smirked. I blushed really hard and smacked his chest, bare chest. "Hey! Gentle with the masseuse." He said. Now it was my turn to smirk.

He started rubbing my back again. It felt so good I fell asleep. On. Fang's. Bed. In. His. Room. I was going to be screwed in the morning but oh well.

** Fang's POV:**

Max fell asleep on my bed. She was so cute when she was sleeping. I was still shocked from when she kissed me. I really want to tell the flock that we are together. I have loved her since the day I met her. Too bad I already had a girl who loved me. She was a total slut though. Lissa. She has red hair and green snake eyes. I hate her so much.

I put Max's shirt on and layed her in the bed, under the covers. "I love you Max." i whispered quietly before I went to crash on the couch. I hope no one walks in here on us like this or we will have some explaining to do. Oh well.

**Max's POV:**

**** "I love you." I kept my eyes closed to make him think I was still sleeping. When he waled out I opened my eyes and tried to process what had just happened. Key words here being tried to. Fang loved me. Did I love him as well. No. Yes I did. I know that I loved him but I didn't want to admit that to myself, much less anybody else who might want to know.

I got up and walked down the hall to my room. I slipped in quietly and went to my bathroom. I took off my make up and brushed my hair. I threw it into a messy bun. I slipped on my favorite pj's to go to bed. Grey shorty shorts and a red and blue plaid tank top. I then brushed my teeth and went to bed.


	4. Cheer practice and Truth or Dare

**Max POV: **

This morning I went to a cheer and tumble gym to practice with Nudge. The rest of the flock came to watch us. We were wearing blue shorty shorts for cheering and white tank tops with white sports bras that had the Dallas star on them. We also bad white cheer shoes and blue and white bows in our hair.

"Okay Nudge we are going to stretch and then tumble for a while before going over the routine." I told her and went to start the music for stretching. I went to the blue springy floor and sat in a wide straddle. I stretched out my legs then arms then back and wrists. Finally I slipped into my splits. "Oy Nudge come do the splits with me." I called out to her. She came over and did left, right, then center splits with me.

"Max start the tumbling music. I really like the songs on this track. It makes me feel all pumped up. So does caffeine and sugar. I really shouldn't drink any caffeine should I?"I just shook my head and started the music. I went to the corner of the mat and jumped up and down for a minute to loosen up a little. I sprinted down the center of the mat and did a round off, back handspring, back handspring, back tuck, back step out, left split.

"OMG! Max since when are you so god at tumbling?" Angel shrieked at me.

"I don't know Angel. I only took classes since I was 4."I told her sarcastically. I then bounced again to do another combination. I ran and did a front handspring, round off, back handspring, back tuck, and finally a split jump.

"Wow Max that was so cool. Can you show us how to do the split jump? Please? Pretty please?" Ella asked. I nodded and motioned for them to come over.

"First of all can you all do the splits?" I asked them. All of the girls said yes. The rest of the time was filled with split jumps. Then it was time for the routine. had to admit I was a little nervous to do this in front of Fang. It was not exactly conservative. It was really sexy actually. I went over to Fang. i gave him the ipod.

"Fang can you go turn this on for me?" I asked him in a cute voice that I knew he liked. He shrugged and went to turn on the music. I got into position with Nudge and Ella. I may have forgotten to mention that all of the girls did cheerleading. Angel was a lower level though, being younger. Danza Kuduro turned on and we started to do our routine to the pop of the beat.

Pop the chest and swivel the hips. High kick. Split jump. Now it was time for some floor work. We went on our knees in a formation. One leg out. Lean down. Splits in the center. Roll up. Toe touch. Straight leg scorpion with Ella and Nudge on either side doing heal grabs. We were smiling our dazzling smiles and almost out of breath. The music turned off and we went down.

"Wow." Wow. WOW! That is the best Fang could come up with. I want more than one word. Ugggh.

"Come one guys lets go home now. I'm so tired." Ella said. We all nodded. I went out into the hall to grab my things. That was when Fang decided to come and grab me from behind. I stiffled a shriek. When I turned around to say something Fang kissed me. On. The. Lips. Every angry thought left my mind and all I could think about was Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I granted him access. We stood like that for a few minutes until we heard Ella call.

"Time to go Fang."He just sighed and left. i packed my bag and left the hall shortly after. We went back to the hotel and crashed for the night.

**IAMALINE!YOUCANIGNOREMEBUTNOWITISMORN INGANDTHEFLOCKAREPLAYINGTRUT HORDARE!OMGIT'SGOINGTOBESOOOOOOGOOD!**

****"Max truth or dare?" Iggy asked me. Well shit **(AN: sorry about the curse but I curse a lot.)**I could not win this one if I said truth Iggy would ask me who I liked and if I said dare he would make me kiss Fang. Oh well. If I kiss Fang it doesn't mean I like him right? I just get another chance to kiss the hottest guy on earth, Fang.

"Dare." I told him bravely and confidently. he just smiled an evil, evil, smile at me.

"I dare you to make out Fang for five minutes." He smirked as I felt my mouth drop open. Not what I was expecting at all. Oh well I got the kiss part right.

"Fine." I got up and walked across the circle to Fang. I sat down straddling him. My hands went around his neck and his went to my waist. I pulled his head to mine. I tangled my fingers in his perfectly black silky hair. We just kissed and kissed. I pulled away and looked him in the eye. They were twinkling with a passion I had never seen in them before.

"Max. Your turn." Angel told me. I jumped off of Fang and sat back down.

"Nudge. Truth or Dare?" I asked her.

"Dare. ZOMG! I love dares. They are so much fun because you never know what is going to happen to you until it does. Are you going to make me kiss somebody. Maybe you will make me do something embarrassing. I hope not. I hate being embarrassed. Don't you?"All I got out of that was dare and embarrassment.

"I dare you to make me look like the hottest human being that ever walked the face of the earth. When we get back home. Ella and Angel can help you too." I told her. She was speechless for a minute until a stream of words poured from her's Ella's and Angel's mouths. I got absolutely nothing from though. I just wanted to feel pretty for a day. maybe make the boys at school drool next week. Then everybody rushed away to the rooms to discuss what just happened.

"What?!" I asked Fang a little defensibly when I saw his look.

"Nothing." He just shrugged and walked away to his room leaving me very confused. I wonder what they are going to put me in. Oh well. We'll find out later won't we?

**How was it? Did you like it? I may not update for a while because I have a hockey tournament in NY from Friday-Sunday. I have to miss the school dance. WHY? I love our dances! Not fair! Review to make me happy. Please. I update faster with reviews.**


	5. Primping For The Party

We had just gotten back from our trip to the beach and were currently sitting in my living room listening to music. Ella and Nudge and Angel decided that it was time for my makeover because we were going to this party tonight.

"Max come upstairs. It's time to get ready for the party!" Ella called down to me. I looked at Fang longingly before going upstairs. When I got there I was forced into the shower. I washed my hair with Ella's special shampoo and conditioner to make my hair super soft and shiny. I got out and wrapped my self in a fluffy towel. I slipped into a lacy red bra and pantie from Victoria's Secret. Then I put on sweats and a t shirt so they could do my hair and makeup without ruining my outfit.

"Max are you ready for us to come in and do your makeup and hair?!" Nudge screamed.

"Yeah. Sure. Come on in." I told them and the door to Ella's Bathroom burst open. They plugged in a straightening and crimping iron. They blow dried my hair and waxed my legs and armpits. (I did my bikini line the day before at a salon.) They then attacked my hair and face. I was poked, pulled, prodded, and primped to perfection. They shoved me into my room where an outfit was on my bed.

I almost screamed at it. It was super short acid wash jean shorts with a braided brown leather belt. A strapless cherry red tight top with ruffles on it going horizontally. I quickly put on the outfit. Now looking back at my bra it was a strapless bombshell bra. I guess it made sense. A pair of red strappy four inch heels. They were super hot. They also had a medium thick heel so I wouldn't fall in them. I put the shoes on and walked out into the hall after a look in the mirror. I was hot. Like smokin' hot. I had soft beachy waves with a little puff. My make up was natural shades of brown and my lips and cheeks were pink.

"Ella! Nudge! Angel! I am ready." I yelled. Three pairs of footsteps came sprinting up the stairs. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw me." Do I look that bad?" I asked them. This seemed to snap them out of their trance.

"OMG Max you look so hot!" Ella yelled at me. I blushed a little bit under my blush. That was such a weird sentence.

"Yeah Max! You could be a super model if you wanted to. You are going to make all of the boys drool and the girls will be so jelly of you. I hope that Fan-" Angel slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth before she could say anymore.

"You look hot Max. Like really hot." Angel said. I blushed again and looked down. Ella came over and put a swipe of lip gloss on my full lips before handing me the tube.

"For future use." she told me with a wink. I just took the tube and stuffed it into my cleavage. I put a couple twenties in there as well and I was ready. Ella, Nudge, and I were all wearing the same outfit in different colors. Nudge was a dark but bright blue,royal blue, and Ella was a white angel. Angel couldn't come because she was only in 8th grade. This was a high school party. Ella walked down the stairs first and the room down there went pin drop silent. Then Nudge went. I heard them announce me and I walked down the stairs with a sexy smirk on my face.

"You know a picture will last longer so I suggest you shut your traps before you start catching flies." I told them while looking at Fang. Then out of nowhere Nudge and Angel and Ella whipped out cameras and took about ten photos each. Damn! This was sooo going on Facebook later or my name isn't Maximum Ride. I just glared at them and walked over to Fang.

"So...Do you like it?" I purred seductively. I heard him gulp before he nodded. i walked out the door swaying my hips with a bounce in my step and tossed a "Time to go guys." over my shoulder. With that I strutted out the door and into my Ferrari. Me, Ella, Nudge, Fang, and Iggy piled in and we sped off to the party. i couldn't wait to see the look on the sluts' faces when I walked into that party. I was going to be queen bee. You just wait and see.


	6. The Party

**_REALLY! I have over 650 views but only 3 reviews. This is my last chapter until you update. Enjoy! :p~_**

I walked into the party with Everybody trailing behind us. The walls were shaking and alcohol is in the air. I told Fang to go and get us some drinks. He nodded and came back a minute later holding four cups.

He gave them to Iggy, Ella, me, and kept one for himself. I sipped on my beer while dancing on the floor. I grabbed Fang's hand and pulled him onto the floor. I started grinding against him. He started moving with me. Soon we left the floor.

"Hey! FANG! Go get us some more drinks." I hollered at him over the music. He went to refill my beer with coke. No need for a hangover in school tomorrow.

Suddenly someone grabbed my waist and pulled me towards them. I knew it wasn't Fang because Fang's arms felt bigger and better than this losers. "HEY! Let me go!" I yelled at him while trying to pull his arms off of my butt. He didn't budge an inch. Idiot.

I was to busy screaming to notice him leaning closer, closer, closer until he pressed his disgusting mouth to mine. That was too far budy boy. Strike one: Grabbing Maximum Ride. Strike two: Not. Letting. Her. GO! Strike Three: Kissing a taken Maximum Ride. Three strikes your out.

I brought my knee up and hit him where the sun don't shine. He fell to the ground holding his family jewels. I kicked him in the stomach just as fang walked back holding our cokes. He pried me away and out the door.

"What happened max? Are you insane? You can not do that to the basketball captain!" He yelled at me.

"He grabbed me, wouldn't let me go, and kissed me. He deserved it. I told him hotly. He looked at me in shock before running back inside. He came back out a minute later with Nudge and Iggy in tow.

"We are going home now." he told us before hopping in the Ferrari. I fallowed and so did Nudge and Iggy. We hopped in my car and went home. Fang was driving really fast and I was getting scared.

"Fang slow down!" I yelled at him. He acted like he didn't here me. He just sped up and zipped on down the road. I hopped in the back with Nudge and Ella and Iggy, even if it was crammed I felt safer.

Suddenly we bumpped on a pot hole and went flying off of the road and into a telephone pole. I hit my head and everything went black. I faintly heard a voice calling my name.

I felt my body being moved but I just slipped farther and farther into the comforting blackness. I was awakened in by the calling of a beautiful meadow with tall grass and vibrant, bright, colorful flowers. Everything was so bright and perfect looking. I was at the edge of the field. I knew that if I stepped in I would never want to leave but I also knew that I couldn't just walk away. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and made my decision.

I stepped...

**OOOOHHHHH CLIFFY! Does she ive or die? Like it? Hate it? Tell me please R&R ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~**


	7. Heaven and The Land Beyond

**Hey guys and girls! I have no inspiration for this story so I'm going to end it here and work on my other better ones! Max does die so if you don't want to read that turn back. Sorry for the wait but check out my other stories. Okay? Good. Enjoy the final chapter!**

"Max!" I heard Fang call. My eyes snapped open and I took in his beauty. He was in the meadow with people behind him. He had big black wings.

"Are we in heaven?" I asked.

"We are but you're not and it's time for you to come too. You are ready to die Max." He told me. I tentatively stepped into the meadow. The woods beyond it disappeared and I didn't hurt anymore. I had large white and tan wings and flew through the air. I was dead though.

"Come Max we have to go see a friend." He told me. I followed him quietly as I took in my surroundings. The meadow was big and filled with... Angels? Whatever. We arrived at a gate which Fang opened. I flew into a room that held a piece of paper and a pen. A man was standing next to it. The man spoke as Fang left.

"You and only you have this privilege. You can write one note to one person. Fang has already written his. I'm Joseph by the way." The man said before leaving. Okay I'm writing to my mom. I picked up the pen and wrote.

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm in heaven and I'm and angel. I feel ready to go now and want you to know that I love you and that you were an amazing mom. I had hopes and dreams that never were fulfilled but I feel happy with my short life. You gave me the best 17 years I could ask for. I thank you for being over-protective. I thank you for telling me no sometimes. I thank you for baking me cookies and taking care of me when I was sick. Thank you for supporting me. Thank you for following my dreams and helping me on my way to the top, even though I never got there. Thank you for believing in me when no one else would. I love you mom. Forever. You were my best friend and I always knew that I could count on you so thank you. You mean so much to me mom and I will wait for you._

_I am watching from heaven. It's beautiful here. A huge meadow with endless flowers and everything you could want. Fang is here with me as well. Set up my grave beautifully and plant a single red rose please. That rose will die once whoever planted it has come to join me. I am happy now mom. I promise. Do feel sad but you can and will move on. You will have another child by the way._

_Please have a remembrance day and turn my death into something positive. When you die mom I will be waiting for you but until then be free and happy. take care of Ella for me and tell the others that I miss them. Never forget me and please forgive Fang. I really love you mom and I really am happy to be here. Goodbye and I love you so so so so so so so much mom that there isn't a word for it._

_~Maximum Ride~ Your angel is watching from above~_

I finished the letter and sealed it. I gave it to Joseph who had entered the room. "I hope you wrote well Max." He said before walking out with my letter. I walked out to the lake where fang was. I was really the view on earth. I saw my mom open the letter the next morning. She screamed and cried and smiled and then put it into her special box after reading it a few times.

I watched her grow old and then contract cancer which I pulled her through. I watched Ella become a model for Victoria's Secret. I watched all my friends grow older except Iggy who died at age 20 from a car wreck. We watched my mom die and we watched our friends die. We watched their children grown up and die. We watched everything until we faded out of heaven and went to rest for good in the Land Beyond.

My name was Maximum Ride and I died young. My name was Maximum Ride and I became an Angel. My name was Maximum Ride and I have no regrets. My name was Maximum Ride and I grew up in heaven. My name was Maximum Ride and you'll never forget that.

** I hope you liked it! It's over and yeah... Review and check out my other stories! Love you all! Bye!**


End file.
